


Adam Shows His Boyfriend a Horrible Song

by defenestration_party_for_two



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, horrible music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestration_party_for_two/pseuds/defenestration_party_for_two
Summary: Honestly, just look at the title. It says it all.





	Adam Shows His Boyfriend a Horrible Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a few months back or something. I changed it a slight bit, but it’s mostly the same.

Adam didn’t have work, so he found himself in his boyfriend’s BMW, listening to music and riding who knows where. His fingers were intertwined with Ronan’s. They were both looking ahead as Ronan drove fast through fields. He could feel that they were getting farther from Henrietta’s ley line. He had no idea where they were going, and he didn’t know if Ronan even knew. It didn’t matter though as long as he was with him. He had been stressed because of work, but now, with his boyfriend, who was definitely driving way above the speed limit if there even was one here, he felt relaxed. He was even somewhat happy.

Adam turned down the music a bit. His intention was for them to be able to talk to one another. Of course, he enjoyed silence between them with the music way beyond loud, but he had something on his mind. It wasn’t even that important, but that didn’t matter.

Ronan turned his head towards him for a second before putting his eyes back in front of him. “Yeah?”

Adam looked towards him for a second for no real reason other than to look at him before turning his head to look ahead of himself. “What if I decided what we listened to for once?”

“Well, that depends. Is your taste in music as good as your looks?”

He rolled his eyes at him even though he couldn’t look at him. “Maybe you should give it a shot. You might like it. I think you’d be quite proud of what’s playing in my head at the moment.”

“You think so?”

“I do think so. Where’s your phone?”

“It’s in my pocket.” He pulled it out of his pocket with the hand that had been holding Adam’s and tossed it at Adam’s lap.

“Thank you.” 

Though Adam didn’t have a smartphone, or even a flip phone, he knew how to operate one. Gansey had shown him how. He went on Google and searched for YouTube. Surprisingly, there was service wherever they were at. He searched for a certain song, and he made sure that the phone was at the loudest volume it could go. He turned off the music that was already playing, and the song that he had searched for began to play. As they got a bit deeper into the song, Ronan slowed the car down some and stopped without warning. He looked over at Adam with fondness.

“Parrish, what the fuck is this?” He had a small smile on his face due to the song.

“I kept hearing this at Boyd’s for like a week. Whenever my boss came in, he’d start playing this. I eventually broke and asked him what it was because I thought that you’d like it. Now, here we are, listening to ‘Elektronik - Supersonik’ by Zlad! You’re welcome.”

“This is almost as good as the murder squash song. Whenever I see Gansey again, I’m gonna blast this in front of him. Thank you for giving me another way to torture him with music.”

“In my opinion, this beats the shit out of the murder squash song, but you can think what you think.”

Then they drove off further, arguing about which was better. Adam didn’t care for the murder squash song, but Ronan still loved it after months. He didn’t know how it didn’t annoy him, but on the other hand, he understood because his boyfriend did have a really weird taste in music. So, yeah, on they went, going back and forth, talking about music. It got to the point where Adam gave up on everything and started playing “Bye Bye Bye” by *NSYNC. He even told Ronan to stop the car, so he could get out and be dramatic for a second. They both ended up on the ground somewhere, laughing and being close to each other.


End file.
